


Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Por mí no eres sólo mi familia, Philip. Por mí eres mi pareja. Eres la otra mitad de lo que soy, eres lo más importante que tengo, eres... No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que dejes a mí. Olvida Fuuto, olvida ser un Kamen Rider, y piensa sólo en mí. Quiero saber si quedarte es lo que quieres, porque si no lo quieres tú por mí no tiene sentido desear que te quedes.”
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 3





	Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

**Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono**

**(Algo más importante que las palabras)**

Shoutaro debería haber imaginado un resultado semejante, pero todavía no tenía éxito de no pensar en lo que habían pasado para llegar allí.

Philip se había escondido en la cama, detrás de la cortina cerrada, aparentemente sin querer dar algunas explicaciones sobre lo que sentía.

Dolía, tenía que admitirlo, ver a su aibou en ese estado y no tener éxito de hacer nada para ayudarle.

Y, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar de sentirse traicionado en toda la fe que había puesto en él, en todo lo que había dado para que estar con él pudiera funcionar, para que Philip estuviera bien y nunca le echaran de menos esos recuerdos desaparecidos.

Había fracasado. Philip no estaba feliz, enteramente no, no podía ver a Akiko y a él como una familia, o no habría llegado al punto de irse. 

Le dolía la cabeza.

Echó un vistazo de reojo en dirección de la cortina, como si esperara de ver salir a Philip, listo a hablarle, pero no se movió nada.

Lo sabía, tenía que haberlo aprendido ya, que cuando quería algo por parte del menor su única opción era la de dar el primer paso, sin esperar que fuera él a entender de deberlo hacer.

“Lo siento. Sabes, por lo que Wakana-hime ha...” comenzó, al pararse casi inmediatamente. Probablemente subrayar el completo cambio de lado de la que acababa de descubrir ser su hermana no era la jugada mejor para hacerle abrir con él.

Resopló, frustrado, al pasarse una mano por el pelo. “Estoy seguro que haya una explicación. Si... si te sientes tan unido a ella, quiere decir que hay que haber algo bueno, ¿no? Probablemente sólo es culpa de su GaiaMemory, e cuando vamos a tener éxito de ayudarle todo volverá a ser como era. Y si querrás podrás...” se interrumpió otra vez, porque no podía llegar a tanto, tampoco para consolarle. No iba a mentirle, diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo con el hecho que se fuera.

Estaba para volver a hablar, probablemente para decir algo igualmente inútil, cuando finalmente vio un lado de la cortina abrirse, bruscamente.

“Half-boiled.” le llamó Philip, antes de volver a acurrucarse en el colchón, las rodillas contra el pecho y el mentón apoyado en ellas. “Lo sé qué lo que había pensado es locura. No debería haber creído de poder realmente escapar con ella, después de todo...” se mordió un labio, al fruncir el entrecejo. “Después de todo es la hija del enemigo, ¿no? No podía exigir que todo fuera como habríamos querido.” rio bajo, sorprendentemente. “Y si lo piensas bien, yo también soy su hijo. Quizás habría sido la cosa más equivocada escaparme con ella. Si nos hubieran encontrado, habría sido un poco como entregarme a ellos, pues no podría haber hecho mucho para ayudarle.” asintió, como para dar crédito a su misma excusa. “Sí. Probablemente fue mejor así.” concluyó.

Hubo una larga pausa, y Shoutaro no sabía bien cómo llenarla.

De un lado le habría gustado decirle que tenía razón, del otro no quería herirle, de otro más...

Se puso en pie, le alcanzó y se sentó a su lado en la cama, al apoyar la espalda contra la pared y a mirar fijo el cielorraso.

“Lo siento. Lo siento para lo que pasó, lo siento que te hayas sentido engañado por Wakana-hime, pero...” no era lo mejor de decirle, y en ese momento sólo le habría gustado poderse parar, pero ya no podía guardar adentro lo que sentía. “Por otra parte, soy feliz, Philip. No sé qué habría sido de esta ciudad sin la otra mitad de Kamen Rider. No sé qué habría sido de mí.”

El menor se giró bruscamente, le miró por una fracción de segundo con una ceja levantada, antes de volver a darle la espalda, aparentemente enojado.

“Pues podías decirlo antes. Podías decirlo cuando te he dicho que me habría ido con ella.”

Shoutaro no se sentía listo por sus protestas, ni para oírle decir lo que debería o no debería haber hecho en esa situación.

Pero se había abierto, había abierto la caja de Pandora, y ahora ya no tenía intención de mentir sólo por el bien de Philip.

Aunque sólo un poco, decidió que podía permitirse de ser egoísta.

“Era tu decisión, ¿no? Yo no tengo ningún derecho de decirte dónde ir y con quien ir. Elegiste de dejar Fuuto con ella, y yo tomé nota.” se concedió una sonrisa, amarga. “Pero esto no significa que no habría preferido que eligieras de quedarte, aibou.” concluyó, subrayando la última palabra, tratando de hacerle entender cuánto daño le hubiera hecho la sensación de ser rechazado por él.

Pero Philip no iba a entenderlo, no iba a entender lo que le unía a él y como se hubiera sentido, porque, aunque siendo genial, nunca tenía éxito de captar las cosas más sencillas, las que no estaban en su librería infinita.

El menor se giró otra vez hacia él, curioso.

“Pues, ¿Qué debería haber hecho? Tú no me pediste de no ir, me dijiste que cualquiera decisión hubiera tomado iba a estar bien. Pues he pensado...” se encogió de hombros. “Que no importara. Que me fuera o no. He dicho que para mí Aki-chan y tú sois como una familia, pero si tú también me hubiera considerado de la misma manera, ¿no deberías haber hecho como a ella? ¿No deberías haberme pedido de quedarme?” hizo un sonido frustrado y levantó los brazos. Se giró completamente hacia el mayor, al mirarle a los ojos. “Pues, ¿Qué quieres que haga?”

Shoutaro respiró hondo.

No se había esperado una reacción semejante por su parte. Philip mantenía siempre el control, y cuando no lo hacía se encerraba en sí mismo. No le había pasado a menudo de verle perder los estribos de esa manera.

Y sentía que, para dar una motivación a su reacción, debería haberle dado a cambio un poco de honestad.

“Por mí no eres sólo mi familia, Philip.” le dijo, serio. “Por mí eres mi pareja. Eres la otra mitad de lo que soy, eres lo más importante que tengo, eres...” interrumpió la frase, al pasarse la lengua en el labio inferior. “No quiero que te vayas. No quiero que dejes a _mí_. Olvida Fuuto, olvida ser un Kamen Rider, y piensa sólo en mí. Quiero saber si quedarte es lo que quieres, porque si no lo quieres tú por mí no tiene sentido desear que te quedes.”

Le miró directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba, y mentalmente imploró que entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

Sabía qué a pesar de la apariencia el corazón de Philip era digno de lo de un niño, que no entendía las sutilezas, sólo la limpia verdad, y esperó que esa ocasión fuera una excepción.

“No quiero irme.” respondió con simplicidad, como si fuera obvio. “Me siento unido a Wakana. Porque es mi hermana, creo que sea por esto que me siento así, y estaba realmente listo a escaparme con ella para poderle ayudar a sentirse mejor, a escapar de Sonozaki Ryubee. Pero… no lo sé. Quizás me habría gustado oírte pedirme de no ir.” frunció de vuelta el entrecejo.

Shoutaro sabía qué no entendía realmente lo que había sentido en ese momento, y se sintió tonto para haber tratado de utilizar con él un comportamiento que nunca iba a pegarle.

Tenía que ser claro, y se a Philip le hacía falta eso, pues iba a esforzarse de dejar de lado todas rémoras y toda vergüenza.

Era más hard-boiled lo que tenía el coraje de hablar de manera directa, al final, de quien no lo hacía por miedo de un rechazo o de parecer ridículo.

Se acercó, ahora a pocos centímetros lejos del menor, y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

“Te quiero, Philip.” le dijo, articulando bien las palabras. “No sé si puedes entenderlo y no sé si puedes aceptarlo. Pero es lo que siento, y lamento no habértelo dicho antes y de haber arriesgado de perderte antes de podértelo decir. Pero me siento de esta manera, ya no tengo intención de ocultarlo.”

Mientras hablaba Philip había seguido mirándole en expresión neutral, y Shoutaro podía ver de cómo estaba concentrado que estaba almacenando la nueva información, que la estaba elaborando, y vio pronto de la luz en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones.

“Me quieres.” repitió, incrédulo.

Y luego sonrió, un reflejo involuntario, sustrayéndose al agarre de sus manos y llevando los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.

“Nunca me lo había dicho nadie.” comunicó. “No que yo recuerde, al menos. Es una buena sensación.”

Shoutaro se echó a reír, abrumado por su reacción.

“Pues estoy feliz.”

“¿Y ahora qué?” le preguntó el menor, al alejarse y al echarle un vistazo interrogativo, mientras el detective trataba de pensar rápidamente.

No tenía idea de lo que Philip sabía sobre las relaciones, y no tenía muchas ganas de preguntárselo.

No estaba del humor para enfrentar discusiones técnicas.

“¿Confías en mí?” le preguntó entonces, al llevar una mano detrás su nuca y al apoyar la frente contra la suya.

“Claro que confío en ti, aibou.”

No necesitó otra confirmación.

Se le acercó aún más, llevó los labios en los suyos mientras le tiraba contra de sí.

Era como siempre lo había imaginado, besarle. Tenía los labios suaves Philip, los sentía hirvientes contra los propios, sentía que era junto y que ya no había razón para hesitar.

Los abrió, al buscar entrada en la boca del menor y sintiéndolo ponerse tensos por un momento, antes de dejarle hacer y de tratar a su vez de contribuir, imitando sus movimientos.

Shoutaro llevó las manos a sus caderas, subiendo bajo la camiseta y contra su piel, y fue entonces que Philip le paró, alejándose de él con aire pesado.

“Espera. Espera.” le pidió, confundido. “Quizás debería ir a controlar en la biblioteca, ¿no? Para entender lo que estoy haciendo, de lo contrario...”

“No te hace falta. Sigue el instinto, Philip. Y por el resto, déjame a mí.” le dijo Shoutaro, esperando de verle calmarse antes de volver a besarle.

Le empujó ligeramente para hacerle tumbar en la cama, luego se puso encima de él y siguió besándole y acariciándole, subiendo con las manos hasta que le hubo quitado la camiseta.

Se alejó y tomó las suyas, llevándolas a los botones de su camina y dejando que entendiera solo, algo que el menor no falló en hacer.

Por otra parte, no se podía decir que no fuera listo.

Le sintió quitarle la camisa y empezar a acariciarle, curioso de un cuerpo que no era el suyo, pasando la punta de los dedos en sus escapulas y en la línea de la columna vertebral, llegando abajo y subiendo en la nuca, siguiendo con ese camino en el pecho y otra vez abajo, sin que le hicieran falta consejos para llegar al cinturón, empezando a deshacerlo.

Shoutaro se puso de costado y le liberó del resto de su ropa mientras él hacía lo mismo, concentrándose en él tanto como podía, distrayéndose por el toque de sus manos calientes, curiosas, que le estaban despacio llevando a la locura.

Era hermoso, Philip. Hermoso más que pudiera imaginar, hermoso más de lo que pensaba de merecer en ese momento.

Llevó los labios contra su cuello y empezó a besarle lentamente, al sentir las manos del menor aventurarse hasta su erección, cerrándose alrededor de esa.

Estaba como si fuera su cuerpo a tomar decisiones en ese momento en vez que su mente, y Philip parecía saber qué hacer, pese a que en realidad no tuviera idea.

Seguía las expresiones en la cara del mayor, veía con claridad lo que le gustaba y lo que no y se comportaba de consecuencia, siguiendo inconscientemente a torturarle, mientras Shoutaro se esforzaba de mantenerse alerta.

Le paró después de unos minutos más, y le hizo señal de esperar.

Recuperó el aliento y le hizo tumbar de vuelta, llevando la boca contra de él, explorando su cuerpo como si tampoco él tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de ponerse en su lugar y verlo como algo absolutamente incomprensible, nuevo, de coger mejor el encanto.

Dejó deslizar los dedos de una mano entre los labios del menor y le obligó a abrirlos; los humedeció con la lengua, todavía siguiendo su instinto, pero Shoutaro no le concedió mucho tiempo antes de quitárselos y llevarlos a su abertura.

La rozó delicadamente mientras su boca se encerraba alrededor su sexo, mientras disfrutaba la expresión confundida por el placer de Philip, y le veía arquear la espalda para ir a su encuentro; el mayor aprovechó del momento para dejar deslizar un dedo dentro de él, delicado como podía.

Lo movió despacio, mientras su boca no le daba descanso, y le habría gustado decirle que no iba a hacerle daño, pero el cuerpo de Philip parecía haberse ya rendido a él, y no lo creyó necesario.

El segundo dedo encontró más resistencia, y el menor gimió por el dolor, al morderse un labio y al llevar las manos en el pelo de Shoutaro, al tirarle contra de sí, al pedirle tácitamente de distraerle.

El detective hizo lo mejor que pudo para cumplir su petición, y mientras el tercero dedo se unía a los otros dos dentro de él esperaba que el cuerpo de Philip se adaptara pronto, que empezara a gustarle y dejara de sentir dolor, porque quería desesperadamente que pudiera gustare y que sintiera la necesidad de Shoutaro y de su cuerpo, exactamente como la sentía el mayor.

Le dejó ir de repente, sonriendo de su expresión confundida y decepcionada, antes de hacerse sitio entre sus piernas y volver encima de él, dejando que sintiera su erección contra la propia abertura.

“Si... si no quieres, yo...” se esforzó de decirle, aunque le costara. No habría realmente sabido cómo pararse, si Philip se lo hubiera pedido, pero nada le habría gustado más que el menor lo quisiera.

De lo contrario, nada de eso hubiera tenido significado.

Sin embargo, Philip sacudió la cabeza, y le apretó los brazos con las manos.

“No. Yo... creo que lo quiero.” sonrió, avergonzado. “Es decir, siento que mi cuerpo lo quiere. Y además, he dicho que confío en ti, aibou.”

Shoutaro le besó, más salvaje que antes, y con la sensación el sabor de su boca en la propia empezó a empujar dentro de él, sufocando sus gemidos de dolor, sintiéndole apretarle aún más para descargar la tensión, hasta que fue enteramente dentro de él y se paró.

Se alejó, jadeando pesadamente, abrumado por la sensación.

Estaba apretado, Philip, estaba hirviente, y le envolvía en una prensa de que se sentía ya dependiente, que sabía ya que no quería dejar.

Esperó mucho tiempo más, todavía besándole los labios y el cuello, y detrás de la oreja y toda la cara, hasta que Philip movió las caderas contra de él, al hacerle señal que podía moverse.

Lo hizo, Shoutaro, salió un poco y luego volvió a hundir dentro de él, y lo hizo más y más, cada vez un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápido, al ver el menor derretirse bajo de él, empezar a sentir el placer junto al dolor, y nada le habría hecho más feliz que hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera la sensación de tenerle dentro de sí.

Llevó una mano a su erección y la movió rápidamente, al esforzarse de mirarlo a la cara mientras se dejaba llevar, estudiando esa expresión nueva en él, que le hacía tan guapo de no creer de poderlo soportar.

Y fue aún más bueno cuando llegó al orgasmo, al arquear la espalda y al empujarse contra de él, mientras murmuraba rápidamente su nombre como si no pudiera evitarlo; luego se dejó recaer contra él colchón, indefenso, ofreciendo su cuerpo a los empujones del mayor.

Shoutaro siguió moviéndose, ahora concentrado únicamente en ese cuerpo y lo que sentía él, al mirar la expresión abrumada de Philip, y no le tomó mucho antes de correrse dentro de él, sofocando un gemido contra su hombro.

Se desmayó encima del cuerpo del menor unos momentos, cuidado de no pesarle encima y pronto desplazándose de un lado; luego le tiró contra de sí para que la espalda de Philip adhiriera contra su pecho.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio, el único ruido en el cuarto lo de sus respiraciones que tenían dificultades a volver a la normalidad.

Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, Philip rio.

“No creo que esto sea escrito en mis libros, ¿sabes?”

Shoutaro le besó un hombro y sacudió la cabeza.

“¿Viste? De vez en cuando yo también puedo enseñarte algo útil, aibou.”

“Muy hard-boiled.” el menor se burló de él, al cerrar los ojos y al dejarse acunar por el abrazo del detective.

Shoutaro suspiró, satisfecho, y cerró los ojos a su vez, rindiéndose al cansancio.

“Philip...” murmuró después de unos momentos.

“¿Qué?”

“Prométeme que nunca vas irte.” se esforzó de pedirle, porque no ser directo con él ya no tenía sentido.

“No tengo adónde ir. Ningún lugar donde no estás tú. Aibou.” murmuró, la voz pesada de sueño.

Shoutaro sonrió, al abrazarle más fuerte contra de sí.

Nunca iba a concederse de perderle.

Y si le hubiera vuelto a pasar por la cabeza de alejarse, le habría pedido con toda claridad de quedarse para siempre a su lado.


End file.
